EL MIEDO MISMO
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Terminado:  JIMMY HA CREADO UN INVENTO QUE REVELARA EL MIEDO Y EL VERDADERO PASADO DE HUGH PONIENDO A PRUEBA LA VERDAD, EL AMOR Y EL HONOR.
1. EL DICHOSO INVENTO

**Hola Me han de recordar por la historia del..."FINAL DE LOS DIAS DE JIMMY", primeramente agradesco los 50 comentarios que me han regalado, enserio es importante para mi, ahora vengo con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y que sobre todo se diviertan, en mi ultima historia Jimmy se enfrento a la muerte y ahora es novio de Cindy asi que en esta historia los chicos son parejas. la historia enfrentara el pasado de hugh, la vida de hugh. los kiere jimmy cindy. dejenme reviews por favor**

**los derechos reservados son de nickelodeon y DNA productions, yo solo imagino, Jimmy no es mio.**

**PRESENTO: EL MIEDO MISMO**

**Capitulo 1: el dichoso invento **

**Cindy: ¡salte del laboratorio ahora mismo!**

**La niña de catorce años golpeaba la puerta del laboratorio como loca con todas sus fuerzas posibles.**

**Jimmy: ¡Cindy no! ¡No saldré hasta que tenga un excelente invento!**

**Cindy: te aviso de una vez Issac, abre la puerta o la tumbo. ¡Me has oído!**

**Jimmy: ¡tengo trece años se lo que hago! ¡No me tienes que cuidar como a un bebe!**

**Cindy: ¡Issac! ¡Sal ahora!**

**Jimmy: ¡no me digas Issac! ¡Me llamo Jimmy! ¡y no saldré!**

**Cindy: ¡te lo advertí Neutrón! ¡1! ¡2! ¡Y a las!...**

**El tapete se abrió dejando caer a la niña por una clase de tobogán hasta llegar al laboratorio lugar donde se hallaba el pequeño genio entre un montón de materiales.**

**Cindy: Jimmy ¿Qué te pasa?, desde que recibiste la carta andas muy, pero muy raro.**

**Jimmy: es que no puedo, simplemente mi cabeza no cargurá, no puedo inventar algo especial para el día de la premiación científica, es como….estar cerca de un premio nobel, ¿me entiendes?**

**Cindy: si Jimmy, te entiendo pero estas manejando esto de la forma incorrecta, tiene más de dos días que no vas a la escuela, me dejas plantada en las citas, y te has olvidado de tus amigos.**

**Jimmy: pero no puedo, no se me ocurre algo, siento que he perdido el toque.**

**Cindy: estas cansado, has estado en demasiado estrés, además ya has tenido suficientes logros.**

**Jimmy: ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, no he logrado nada.**

**Cindy: ¿y el primer lugar en la olimpiada del conocimiento de la secundaria?**

**Jimmy: pan comido**

**Cindy: ¿y el primer lugar de ciencias? ¿En promedio? ¿De robótica?**

**Jimmy: ok ya, quizás tengas razón, tengo que tomar un descanso y algo se me ocurrirá**

**Cindy: vamos mi cielo, vamos a la dulcería**

**Jimmy: suena bien.**

**Los dos salieron juntos del lugar, luego Hugh accidentalmente entro al laboratorio cayendo por el mismo tobogán que Cindy, luego se levanto y se admiro de ver todo un desorden.**

**Hugh: ¡Jimbo ¿estás aquí?...¿Jimbo?, oh pero que hermoso objeto, es como…como una pirámide de cristal, y que bello color, oh ¿me pregunto si habrá un pay adentro? ¿o un pato?, seria genial.**

**El señor tomo el objeto, lo agito con mucha fuerza y fue succionado por el objeto el cual cayó en el suelo mientras que Hugh caía en algún mundo paralelo, el lugar estaba vacío y por un segundo no había nada. Todo era completamente blanco y de repente se volvió oscuro, una luz se hallaba cerca así que Hugh corrió hasta ahí luego vio ante sus ojos correr su vida, Cuándo Jimmy nació, cuando se caso con Judy, cuando le pidió matrimonio, cuando conoció a Judy, cuando iba a la secundaria, pero el momento se detuvo cuando tenía tan solo catorce años de edad, usaba lentes, tenía un pantalón café que estaba arriba de su cintura y usaba una horrenda playera azul, estaba en un concurso de ciencias y se encontraba encima de una tarima, montones de inventos se hallaban ahí, y al parecer iban a dar el veredicto, Hugh estaba sumamente nervioso, temblando y todos se reían, el niño miro hacia atrás y vio su invento explotar de un forma espantosa, quedando cenizas y su rostro un poco tiznado, al parecer se burlaban de él o algo por el estilo, el veredicto se dio, Hugh era el perdedor, se podía ver su rostro lleno de tristeza, mientras que algunos le tiraban en la cara un poco de tomate, el niño salió corriendo, pero la puerta se cerro y lo rodearon para burlarse de él aun más fuerte, el pequeño lloro, lloro, luego la escena se volvió a repetir una y otra vez. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio un genio y sus amigos llegaban.**

**Jimmy: te repito Cindy…debo hacer algún invento novedoso y efectivo**

**Cindy: vamos no seas paranoico, aun te queda tiempo**

**Jimmy: me quedare y será mi última voluntad**

**Carl: veo que no has cambiado en nada, bueno solo han pasado algunos meses**

**Sheen: si tan importante es para ti crear un invento, nos quedaremos.**

**Jimmy: ¡no!...m…de acuerdo, solo no toquen nada, ¿ok?**

**Cindy: y si creas un invento que favorezca el planeta, como un aerosol o algo así**

**El genio se dio cuenta que la pirámide de cristal se hallaba tirada**

**Jimmy: ¡¿quién toco la pirámide?**

**No hubo respuesta**

**Jimmy: ¿Quién toco la pirámide?, nadie quiere responder, perfecto, ¡vox cámara de video!**

**La computadora comenzó a correr un video y se vio claramente que Hugh había sido succionado por la pirámide, y que inmediatamente caía al suelo, James poso su mano en la frente.**

**Cindy: mi vida ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Jimmy: mi padre está atrapado en su propia mente, está asustado y…oh no creo que aguante**

**Carl: ¿no entendí?**

**Libby: ¿acaso es novedad?**

**La pirámide es una dimensión imaginaria, en la cual tu mente desarrolla el peor momento de tu vida o tus miedos, y la única forma de salir es enfrentando las cosas, es mi papá, ¿ahora entienden?**


	2. EXPLICACIONES

**ESTE HISTORIA ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL SEGUIMIENTO DE LA VIDA DE NEUTRON Y COMO CIENTIFICO LAS AVENTURAS NUNCA ACABAN!**

**Capitulo 2: explicaciones.**

**Sheen: que gracioso, tu papa en un lio, ¿Cómo sobrevivirá sin los pay y los patos?**

**Carl: eso no s gracioso, imagínate que cayéramos y no existieran las llamas**

**Jimmy: si que terror vivir sin llamas, ahora oca la pirámide y rescata a mi papá.**

**Carl: ¡que! ¡¿Por qué yo?**

**Jimmy: si discúlpame, no sé en que estaba pensando, ¡Sheen vas tú!**

**Libby: espera, ¿de verdad crees que Sheen podrá vencer sus miedos?**

**El chico abrió la boca para hablar pero vio al hiperactivo y mejor no contesto**

**Jimmy: ¿y qué me sugieres Libby?, la pirámide es una especie de espacio pero crea ilusiones o hace recordar el peor momento de tu vida, es una especie de…espacio-tiempo pero que existe solo en la mente de las personas es decir, si yo entro ahí tendré frente a mí el peor de mis miedos o mi peor momento, depende de la mente, depende de cuál sea más fuerte, la cuestión es que según yo estaré despierto viviendo la ilusión pero en realidad estaré en un espacio bajo hipnosis. La única forma de despertar y ser expulsado es enfrentar lo que estoy viviendo.**

**Libby: ¡¿y a que genio se le ocurre crear ese monstruoso invento?**

**Jimmy: a uno que…quiera hacer bromas para ****Halloween.**

**El genio bajo la mirada, sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido.**

**Cindy: ¿y a fuerzas tiene que ir uno?**

**Jimmy: efectivamente corazón. Hay solo tres opciones, la primera: esperar a que mi papa venza su miedo, segundo: ir alguien, vencer su miedo y ayudar a mi papá con apoyo emocional o tres: sacarlo intentando traerlo pero eso causaría más daño emocional del que ya tiene.**

**Cindy: iré yo**

**Jimmy: por supuesto que no, iré yo.**

**Cindy: ya vamos de nuevo, ¿sabes qué?, ya no te obedeceré iré porque iré.**

**Los dos tomaron la pirámide, tocando sus manos, seguido de una mirada, hipnotizados por la fragancia, Libby había tocado el hombro de su amiga así que los tres fueron succionados por el dichoso invento. Cayendo en un espacio vacío divididos por barreras imaginarias, pero que funcionaba para la ilusión.**

**Sheen: ¡mi reinita galáctica tendrá miedo!**

**Carl: ¿debemos ir?**

**Sheen: no, que ellos se lo arreglen, además Jimmy no está lo que significa que podemos hacer lo que queramos. Vamos hagamos la típica risa maléfica.**


	3. MIEDOS REENCARNADOS

**Capitulo 2: miedos reencarnados.**

**Cindy: ¿Jimmy? ¿Jimmy? ¡Jimmy!**

**La chica se escuchaba tranquila, la regla de oro para ella siempre fue "nunca pierdas el equilibrio en la tranquilidad", en cambio Jimmy tenía miedo, miedo por Cindy, solo quedaba en superar su miedo para ayudar a los demás, ¿y Sheen? O Sheen y Carl quedaron en el laboratorio "si tocan algo los matare metafóricamente hablando", Jimmy no grito, sabía que sería en vano mientras que Libby gritaba el nombre de los chicos sin parar hasta cansarse la voz. El panorama cambio drásticamente, Jimmy se hallaba en la premiación científica y era el perdedor ya que le aplaudían a alguien más, le aplaudían a Cindy Vortex, "¡que!" "¡temo que Cindy sea mejor que yo!" " que absurdo" pensó, " o tal vez no tanto" "simplemente es absurdo, ella es linda e inteligente pero no es un genio, además es mayor que yo, no, oh creo que sí, siempre ha sido uno de mis miedos pero no el peor, pero como ando paranoico encaja muy bien con la ilusión, de acuerdo, James respira, esto no es real, tu eres un genio y siempre o serás" el chico había cerrado sus ojos y cuando los abrió aun se hallaba la ilusión frente a él. "piensa, piensa, piensa" "eso es" la forma de vencer mi ilusión es teniendo la solución, de acuerdo, un invento, ya se, y si invento un purificador de aire, matando a los microbios del aire con un simple aerosol" la ilusión aun seguía " de acuerdo eso no" " tal vez la ilusión pueda servir en el mundo de la psicología, pero de forma diferente es decir, una pirámide de cristal sin espacio, solo con el don de poder mostrar los miedos en la mente de la persona así el psicólogo tardara menos en encontrar el problema sin necesidad de hacer dormir a la persona. Ni dejándolo en transe." La ilusión de Jimmy se quito. Dejando ver la ilusión de Libby, ella se encontraba en un concierto de Rock de su banda favorita, solo que tocaban terriblemente mal, la guitarra se escuchaba fatal, la voz desafinada, la batería fuera de tiempo, era un verdadero terror para los oídos de los fans y en especial para Libby. Mientras tanto Cindy se hallaba en un su casa, y como siempre se hallaba sola, su madre había ido a trabajar y su padre estaba en Europa con los "negocios", su vida siempre había sido miserable, siempre, nunca tenia compañía, tenía que sobrevivir sola, comer sola, la soledad era una de sus grandes torturas, lo única razón por la que sobrevivía era: el niño genio que siempre peleaba con él y su mejor amiga que la apoyaba en todo, Cindy debía estar feliz porque a pesar de que sus padres jamás la toman en cuenta, ella es feliz con esas dos personitas en su vida, y pensar en la idea de perderlos era: descabellada, pero mientras estaba ahí en su hogar sola, sin nada, sin nadie, Jimmy en su laboratorio y Libby con su novio "¿Por qué no vienen? ¿Se han olvidado de mí? ¿A caso algún día se olvidaran de mí? " "no Vortex, es una ilusión, recuerda su rostros, su mirada, la forma en que te habla y sus encantos, de algo puedes estar segura, pase lo que pase siempre lo querrás, pase lo que pase, sea culpa tuya, de él o de sus inventos no hará que tu corazón le pertenezca, no Cindy, nada está perdido por ahora". La ilusión de Cindy aun estaba frente a ella, es doloroso, es horrible pensar en la realidad, pero eso te fortalece y aceptar la verdad es la única forma de sobrevivir. Mientras Libby comenzó a llorar como una pequeña niña, porque en eso se transformo en una pequeña niña en un lugar tan grande, Jimmy lo veía todo pero debía darle apoyo emocional, era la única manera de ayudarla para poder salvar a su padre y a Cindy, pero Jimmy estaba desconcertado, ¿ver llorar a Libby?, eso no era normal, ¿y su padre? ¿y su novia? Debían ellos de estar de igual forma, o no que trágico, pero a la vez que curioso, al final de cuentas era un artefacto de dolor, después de todo podía ser un genio con la maldad, pero sus principios eran sus principios.**

**Jimmy: ¡Libby! ¡Esto es una ilusión! ¡Puedes lograrlo!**

**Libby: ¿jim…? ¿Jimmy? ¿Eres tú?**

**Libby no veía nada pero si escuchaba, y la única forma de ver lo real era venciendo la ilusión.**

**Cindy: ¡Libby aunque la banda toque horrible!..¡Siempre habrá una que te guste más! ¡Los gustos cambian!**

**Esa voz tenía razón pero ¿de dónde salía? Bueno eso probablemente era invento de Neutrón, él sabía que con la voz de su amiga sobreviviría lo que sea, además tenía razón, las cosas siempre cambian, todo en la vida cambia, desde que crecemos hasta lo que comemos, el amor, todo cambia, las cosas no pueden sr siempre igual, Jimmy estaba sorprendido, Cindy estaba ahí frente a ella, no era una ilusión era ella, tan fuerte y tan inteligente, había podido enfrentar su miedo pero siempre quedaría en su mente la duda de ¿Cuál es ese miedo?, lo importante es que estaba ahí frente a él.**

**Jimmy: ¿pero cómo? Es decir…Cindy eres un genio.**

**Cindy aun no podía creer, la única forma de vencer su miedo fue…creyendo que siempre lo amara.**

**Cindy: es mi amiga… ¿Qué esperabas?**

**La ilusión de Cindy se rompió y ahora solo faltaba salvar a Hugh, la ilusión de Hugh era muy rara vieron que había un niño de tan solo catorce años de edad, usaba lentes, tenía un pantalón café que estaba arriba de su cintura y usaba una horrenda playera azul, estaba en un concurso de ciencias y se encontraba encima de una tarima, montones de inventos se hallaban ahí, y al parecer iban a dar el veredicto, Hugh estaba sumamente nervioso, temblando y todos se reían, el niño miro hacia atrás y vio su invento explotar de un forma espantosa, quedando cenizas y su rostro un poco tiznado, al parecer se burlaban de él o algo por el estilo, el veredicto se dio, Hugh era el perdedor, se podía ver su rostro lleno de tristeza, mientras que algunos le tiraban en la cara un poco de tomate, el niño salió corriendo, pero la puerta se cerro y lo rodearon para burlarse de él aun más fuerte, el pequeño lloro, lloro, luego la escena se volvió a repetir una y otra vez. Era increíblemente aterrador ver esa escena, en especial para Jimmy.**

**Cindy: tú… ¿tú papa fu un genio?**

**Jimmy: al parecer**

**Libby: y era un completo Nerd, que risa, ok ya no digo nada.**

**Jimmy: ¡papá soy Jimmy! ¡Esto es una ilusión! ¡Reacciona!**

**Hugh: ¿Jimbo donde estas?, ¡no debes de verme! ¡Te decepcionaras!**

**En eso la ilusión cambio drásticamente, se veía como Hugh se golpeaba con una piedra tan fuerte que cayó inconsciente, luego amanecía en el hospital diciendo "¿Quién soy?**

**Hugh: Jimbo no, por favor no me veas, no veas nada, te lo ruego.**

**Jimmy: la única manera de que no vea, es rompiendo la ilusión, venciendo el miedo.**

**Eso impulso a Hugh a decirse a sí mismo "es pasado y soy feliz", el panorama se volvió blanco los cuatro fueron arrojados de la pirámide de cristal, todo era confuso, de alguna manera la cabeza aun les daba vueltas, Sheen y Carl quedaban sorprendidos ya que ambos estaban jugando con la computadora y enseguida decía "vox error, error, error.", pero al genio eso no le importaba, solo deseaba saber que era esa ilusión. Sin imaginarse lo raro que sería después de todo.**

**Hugh: es hora de contarte mi verdadera historia.**

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ALGUNA IDEA DE LO Q SUCEDERA? SE QUE LES PARECE POCO PERO LES JURO Q NO TENGO TIME PERO AUN ASI SEGUIRE AMANDO A JIMMY CON TODO MI CORAZON**

**Y RECUERDEN 1 COMENTARIO SUYO ES = A UNA SONRISA MIA xD**


	4. EL PASADO DE HUGH

**hola a todos! les agradesco infinitamente sus comentarios, escribir cosas de Jimmy neutron me llena de mucha alegria y el saber de que la gente lo lee tambien, esta historia es una secuencia despues de haber escrito "El Final De Los dias" , es para mi como si fueran nuevos capitulos desde otra perspectiva, con retos diferentes, pero bueno, espero que les guste y me disculpo por la ausencia, pero la prepa no es nada facil, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 4: el pasado de Hugh.**

**Hugh: cuando yo era niño, yo…era muy inteligente, quizás no era un genio como Jimbo, y ni tenía un laboratorio pero era muy brillante, lamentablemente en mi secundaria eso les molestaba provocándome humillaciones por parte de ellos.**

**Jimmy: eso no es malo, en la primaria siempre se burlaban de mi, gracias a cierta persona.**

**Cindy: lo siento**

**Hugh: luego hubo un concurso, o mejor dicho feria científica y como siempre yo participaba, me hallaba muy nervioso porque no solo era un concurso si no que comprarían el invento ganador para hacer prototipos, seria famoso y todo lo demás, mis compañeros por broma decidieron saturar mi invento provocando que estallara justo antes de que dieran el veredicto.**

**Jimmy: comprendo que sea un mal momento papá pero es pasado, ya no afectara ¿cierto?**

**Hugh: tienes trece años y es momento de que sepas que de mi heredaste la inteligencia, claro que tu madre también es muy inteligente, en la secundaria era la mejor, era una chica diferente**

**Cindy: ¿y cuál es su miedo? ¿Qué era lo que no quería que Jimmy supiera?**

**Hugh trago saliva antes de continuar, todo era demasiado confuso, y era para él terrible la idea de contar que fue un cobarde, y que quizás su vida es como es gracias a esa cobardía.**

**Hugh: lo que me tenia mal ese día no fue tanto el invento, ni el que no haya ganado si no que ellos se rieron al principio porque…bueno tu mamá me había rechazado, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella pero ella de mi no, y aunque la frase diga "dos mentes brillantes piensan igual", puedo decir que solo son mentiras, la física, bueno la física siempre ha tenido razón, positivo con positivo se repelan y bueno dime ¿Qué tonto iría en contra de las físicas?, sin ofender hijo**

**Sheen: el cabezón está acostumbrado así que ni se preocupe**

**James no dijo nada, solo sentía la necesidad de escuchar.**

**Libby: ¿y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?**

**Hugh: el punto es que después de mi gran humillación, decidí darme un golpe en la cabeza, uno tan fuerte que perdí la conciencia, tanto que deje de ser un genio cobarde a un idiota absurdo.**

**Jimmy: papá pero ¿Por qué?**

**Hugh: solo quería olvidar, olvidar todo Jimbo y ser un tonto para así llegar a la mujer que amaba, que amo y amare, simplemente me volví un tonto y fue la única manera de recuperarla.**

**Carl: sé que soy un tonto, nerd y sin vida social pero ¿Cómo recuperarla?**

**Hugh: prométeme que después de esto, no me harán caso, ustedes lo intentaran**

**Jimmy: ¿a qué te refieres papá? ¿Qué es lo que debo de superar?**

**Libby: díganos señor Neutrón **

**Hugh: tu madre y yo fuimos pareja mientras era un genio, las discusiones cesaron por un tiempo, pero luego fueron incrementando más cada vez que la tenía cerca, nuestra relación siempre fue de eso de peleas, y en ocasiones bueno siempre fui arrebatado y a veces con mi forma de ser la lastimaba.**

**Cindy y Jimmy se miraron ligeramente los ojos y luego volvieron a mirar a Hugh**

**Hugh: ese día de la feria científica, habíamos creado el invento juntos pero ese mismo día terminamos, una discusión llevo a la otra y dije cosas del cual me arrepentí, creo que nunca la he lastimado como ese día, me sentí mal, quería irme lejos de ahí, irme lo más lejos posible porque sabía que la lastimaba, no se lo merecía**

**Hugh: después del concurso, después de haber perdido sentí que todo se había acabado y comprendí una cosa: tenía que elegir entre las 2 cosas que tanto amaba, entre Judy y la ciencia. Solo había una barrera: Yo, mi carácter era inducido por mi inteligencia y cerebro y bueno, fui un cobarde, luego me golpee la cabeza lo más fuerte que pude.**

**Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrima con una sonrisa fingida**

**Hugh: quede inconsciente y estuve en el hospital pero ella no fue a verme, ella me odiaba, y me olvido y la única razón por la que se dio cuenta de mi existencia fue: porque era un completo tonto. ****¿comprenden porque soy como soy? ¿Por qué mi mente está llena de información de patos y pays?, ¿de dónde Jimbo saco la inteligencia? Y perdona si tu padre es un cobarde.**

**Jimmy: claro que no, fue suficiente con decirnos, eres valiente y ¿sabes?, puedo de volverte tu inteligencia, puedo hacer que seas el mismo de antes.**

**Hugh: hijo no, soy completamente feliz con tu madre, es a la persona que yo quiero, y si tenerla significaba renunciar a la ciencia, a los trofeos, ¿Por qué no?, porque no abandonar algo para que ella estuviera bien, para no perderla, ¿sabes?, si regresaras el tiempo, lo volvería hacer porque no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente nada.**

**Jimmy: pero si te ama, te aceptara.**

**Hugh: no dudo de su amor, por que creamos a un ser hermoso, pero no me arriesgare al sufrimiento por que nuevamente te repito, soy un cobarde.**

**Jimmy: pero las cosas no pueden ser así, entonces no te gustaba ser inteligente o hacer inventos.**

**Hugh: quizás lo que hice fue arrebatado pero valió la pena.**

**Carl: ¿entonces Jimmy tendrá que elegir?**

**Hugh: ¡No! ¡Yo lo hice por que fui un cobarde! pero si ellos se quieren prodranaceptarse. **

**Cindy: un segundo…hay algo que no entiendo todavía.**

**Sheen: ¿Cuándo no?, ¡espera no me mates soy muy sexy para morir!**

**Cindy: (rolo sus ojos) ¿Cómo es que habla usted tan explícitamente en este momento?**

**Hugh: porque estoy concentrado en lo que estoy diciendo y porque a veces viene ese proceso a mí.**

**Jimmy: de alguna manera lo sabía pero ¿Qué invento creaste con mamá?**

**Hugh: ¡mira!, tiene forma de pato, ¿me lo regalas Jimbo?**

**Jimmy: lo siento pero es mi ****regenerador de ADN con escáner de tuxteno, con mucho polvo y mi almohada de emergencia, lo siento pero puedes ir con mamá ella tendrá pay.**

**Hugh se marcho, mientras que en la mente de Cindy y Jimmy aun rodaban imágenes en su mente.**

**Sheen: ¿puedo ir por el pay?**

**Todos: ¡no!**

**Jimmy: Cindy… ¿sabes cuál era uno de mis miedos? (no hubo respuesta), que tu ganabas la premiación, que tú eras mejor que yo en el aspecto intelectual y ahora que lo pienso, es que esa historia es solo un poco del pasado de mi papá, un poco de lo que nunca sabré, pero me alegra tenerlo. Perdona Cindy, a veces te subestimo.**

**Sheen: lero, lero, lero, lero.**

**Todos: ¡silencio!**

**Jimmy: un segundo… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué le hicieron a la habitación?**

**Sheen: creo que será mejor que me vaya**

**Carl: iré detrás**

**Y con un suspiro Jimmy los dejo ir.**

**Cindy: confió en ti plenamente pero si eres bueno ¿Por qué inventaste algo tan horrible como eso?**

**-CONTINUARA-**

**SABIENDO ESTO**

**¿QUE HARA JIMMY X SU PADRE AL RESPECTO?**

**¿CAMBIARA EL DESTINO DE CINDY Y JIMMY?**

**¿VERAN SU RELACION DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA?**


	5. TERCO

******hola a todos! les agradesco infinitamente sus comentarios, escribir cosas de Jimmy neutron me llena de mucha alegria y el saber de que la gente lo lee tambien, esta historia es una secuencia despues de haber escrito "El Final De Los dias" , es para mi como si fueran nuevos capitulos desde otra perspectiva, con retos diferentes, pero bueno, espero que les guste y me disculpo por la ausencia, pero la prepa no es nada facil, espero que les guste. Sin duda seguire escribiendo sobre James!**

**Capitulo 5: terco**

**Jimmy: Por querer hacer bromas y todo eso, y pues… ¿realmente crees que soy alguien bueno? ¿Qué soy una blanca paloma?**

**Cindy: si ¿acaso debo de pensar lo contrario? **

**Jimmy: no, supongo que no**

**Cindy: Jimmy en que piensas.**

**Jimmy: oh en nada, solo terminare con mi invento y me iré a dormir, hasta luego.**

**Cindy: solo no hagas nada absurdo…Por Favor**

**Él chico no contesto, el plan que tenia no era nada bueno y quizás cambiaria demasiadas cosas, todos se fueron sin hablar, el genio no había cambiado era un completo terco así que comenzó a inventar un peluche con forma de pato y que al tocarlos solo invertiría la polaridad de la valencia en los electrones, y haría funcionar las neuronas de Hugh como cuando tenía catorce años, usando solo el prototipo del casco que usó para ser un niño normal, y para no tener accidentes solo daría una descarga eléctrica.**

"**James…¿De verdad crees que esto será una buena idea?, piensa en las cosas malas que pasara y ¿y si mamá no aguanta a papá? ¿Y si no lo reconoce como esposo? ¿Y si afecta mi vida o incluso el bienestar de la familia? Pero se supone que mi madre ama a mi padre y si lo quiere suficiente ella lo aceptara sea como sea ¿verdad?, es decir mi papá dio su inteligencia a cambio del amor de mi mamá así que lo justo sería que mi mamá ahora aceptara la verdad, además mamá ya es lo bastante grande y sensata para las cosas y sobre todo que tiene mucha paciencia" . Estaba decido su padre seria un genio nuevamente.**

**El genio termino y se fue a su casa yendo directamente a la cocina hasta toparse con su padre.**

**Jimmy: papá mira te construí un peluche de con forma pato.**

**Hugh: ¡Jimbo gracias! Y ¡ah!**

**Hugh sintió la descarga eléctrica provocando que su cerebro funcionara nuevamente.**

**Hugh: gracias James, pero no estoy para juguetes, y si me permites me surgió una brillante idea para la ****Teoría de cuerdas**** oh y por cierto ¿sabías que te llamas James **N**eutrón en honor de James ****Chadwick quien fue físico inglés que descubrió la partícula del núcleo del átomo e Isaac en honor de Sir Isaac Newton quien ****fue un ****físico****, ****filósofo****, ****teólogo****, ****inventor**** dando a conocer tres leyes y que tu cumpleaños coincide con el nacimiento de Albert Einstein, sin duda alguna tienes modelos por seguir.**

**Jimmy: simplemente es magnífico poder entablar una conversación tan ordenada, tranquila y no absurda.**

**Hugh: cuidadito de cómo le hablas a tu padre hijo mío, ahora váyase a su cuarto.**

**El genio se fue su habitación y estaba tan feliz, al fin tendría otro modelo a seguir, al fin tendría aquella imagen paterna que siempre soñó, con la imagen paterna en la cual no tendrá vergüenza absoluta, luego entre tantos pensamientos profundos y felicidad se quedo dormido hasta que escucho algunos gritos que parecían provenir del cuarto de sus padres.**

**Judy: te digo que el electrón es un punto en el espacio tridimensional.**

**Hugh: y yo te digo que el electrón es un "punto" (por así decirlo) sin estructura interna de dimensión cero.´**

**Judy: claro que no, yo se que en la ley de las cuerdas el electrón es un punto en el espacio tridimensional.**

**Hugh: no es un punto ****sino una cuerda minúscula que vibra en un espacio-tiempo de más de cuatro dimensiones. ¡Cuatro dimensiones!**

**Judy: bueno ¿y qué importa si es una u otra?**

**Hugh: que por más que te explico no le entiendes a la teoría de las cuerdas.**

**Judy: no se que tienes pero estas insoportable, no me interesa ninguna ley, solo quiero descansar y hacer los deberes mientras que tú debes de ir a trabajar.**

**Hugh: genial ahora no me comprendes, pero de acuerdo no hay necesidad de que entiendas**

**Judy: ¿acaso eso fue un insulto?**

**Hugh: olvídalo**

**Jimmy: (escondido) mala idea. **

**Judy: ¿Qué lo olvide?**

**Hugh: bueno al fin mujeres, ¿sabías que…?**

**Judy: Te digo algo…**

**Hugh: ¿Qué?**

**Judy: ¡no me interesa!**

**Hugh: pero que pasa, tu eres una chica brillante, claro que te interesa.**

**Judy: ¡DEJAME DORMIR!**

**Hugh: creo que esta será una semana difícil.**

**ACASO JIMMY SE ARREPENTIRA?**

**MEJORARA LA RELACION DE HUGH Y JUDY?**


	6. MALA OPCION

**ola chicos! de cierto modo me siento depre ya que voy subiendo 3 capitulos y lamentablemente no he tenido comentarios pero...supongo que eso es parte de escribir ¿no?, no siempre nos va a ir bien pero bueno...sinceramente escribo historias de Jimmy por que amo hacerlo. Adoro hablar de el, pronunciar su nombre. y creo que no lo dejare de hacer pero creo que seria mucho mas lindo con el apoyo de ustedes...bueno aqui les dejo otro cap..los kiere JIMMY X CINDY EVER**

**Capitulo 6: mala opción**

**Jimmy había podido construir su invento psicológico y funcionaba de maravillas, ya no era necesario que el paciente estuviera bajo hipnosis para poder revelar los miedos si no que podría ver los miedos de los pacientes sin que ellos supieran, y tomar cartas sobre el asunto el problema estaba en qué por alguna razón al usar este artefacto el miedo de la persona no se veía claramente por lo cual necesitaba unos ajustes, necesitaba tener un mejor panorama al usar este invento que muy pronto se llamaría "psiconeutrón" que significaría actividad mental neutrica. Las peleas de Hugh y Judy eran más frecuentes, solo se la pasaban discutiendo y contradiciéndose, era como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa más que discutir. Para Jimmy de cierta forma era placentero entablar una charla tan magnífica y sensata con alguien, Hugh no era un gran genio como Jimmy pero cuando menos el genio pudo explicarle a su padre los materiales que uso para su jet-pack, en su crono arco y en muchos otros inventos. En la escuela todo parecía ser normal, Jimmy casi ya no pasaba tiempo en la escuela por estar cerca de su padre y este decidió abandonar su trabajo como vendedor de carros para trabajar en algo más. Consiguió un buen trabajo como gerente de una farmacia por que se había aprendido todo tipo de fármacos. Las discusiones eran mucho más frecuentes entre Hugh y Judy hasta a tal grado que Jimmy se quejaba con Cindy y en una de esas quejas…**

**Cindy: mira Jimmy deberías dejar de quejarte, tú buscaste el problema ahora ¡resuélvelo!**

**Jimmy: entonces me lo vas a echar en cara.**

**Cindy: ah Jimmy, tienes que entender que haberle devuelto a tu padre la inteligencia fue un gran error.**

**Jimmy: nunca había tenido una buena relación con él hasta hoy, y eso me agrada.**

**Cindy: entonces será mejor que dejes de quejarte y que me hagas pensar en que te pones mal.**

**Jimmy: está bien, quizás exagero, ellos se quieren no creo que se divorcien o algo parecido.**

**Jimmy: ¡QUE! ¡QUE SE DIVORCIARAN! ¿PERO POR QUE?**

**Él chico se hallaba parado enfrente del sofá de su casa, con la boca abierta y las manos en la frente.**

**Jimmy: ¡por que el divorcio! ¡Se suponen que se quieren!**

**Judy: hijo mi amor, estas cosas suceden entre parejas, no te sientas mal porque a veces aunque cueste creerlo es lo mejor, lo siento amor.**

**Hugh: si a veces es difícil estar casado con el alguien que no entiende ni la mitad de lo que dices.**

**Judy: yo antes no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decías pero ahora no te soporto.**

**Hugh: no entiendo cómo es que hemos llegado tan lejos**

**Judy: porque estaba enamorada de alguien que no existía, de una persona diferente a lo que ahora eres.**

**Hugh: ¿así? Eso no lo recuerdo, Judy sabes que te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida, no hagamos algo del cual luego podamos arrepentirnos.**

**Judy: no eres como antes Hugh.**

**Jimmy: mamá yo tuve que ver en eso, yo descubrí el secreto de papá, se que era muy inteligente y pues por medio de un invento le devolví su inteligencia haciendo que su cerebro trabajara mas.**

**Judy: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Jimmy: porque lo necesitaba como padre en ese aspecto, y tu como su esposa y tú, ¿acaso sabias que papá era tonto por que se golpeo la cabeza por ti?**

**Judy: eso no excusa que… ¿Qué? Hablas enserio**

**Jimmy: si mamá y lo justo es que ahora tú lo soportes, él se convirtió en algo que nunca imaginaba, lo hizo por ti, para que las peleas entre tú y ****él se acabaran.**

**Judy: lo sé siempre lo supe, y por ello siempre lo ame, y lo ame por el chico y persona que era.**

**Hugh: Jimmy tienes que resolverlo, necesito mi estúpido cerebro...**

**Jimmy: pero me gusta tu nueva forma de ser…**

**Hugh: ¡pero estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida!**

**Jimmy salió corriendo a su laboratorio mientras que Hugh y Judy seguían discutiendo, Jimmy tomo el casco y fue hacia su padre.**

**Jimmy: ponte esto, lo use alguna vez para secar mi cerebro y gracias a Cindy con este mismo caso mi cerebro regreso a mí, póntelo, sentirás una descara eléctrica y los polos cerebrales se cruzaran.**

**Hugh: ya, ya, ya. No necesito tanta explicación.**

**Hugh se lo puso en la cabeza mientras que veía a Judy, esta tenía esperanzas de que el efecto se revirtiera. James bajo nada mas la mirada deseaba que todo fuera simple, que su madre aceptara a su padre y que Hugh quedara con su inteligencia pero si tenía que ser lo contrario tendría que aceptarlo. La descarga eléctrica surgió, Hugh cayó al suelo.**

**Jimmy: papá… ¿estás bien?, ¿Quién realizo las leyes newton?**

**Hugh: hijo pues…no me ofendas con esa pregunta, pues claro que Issac Sir Newton.**

**Judy: ¡no que lo arreglarías!**

**Jimmy: eso debía pero…dame tiempo mamá, Por favor no se divorcien todavía, arreglare todo.**

**Hugh: hasta yo ayudare amor.**

**Judy: resulta que ahora la estúpida soy yo, pero de acuerdo, seguiré con esta farsa hasta que aguante.**

**Jimmy: gracias mamá intentare hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Hugh: Por favor amor que esto pronto se solucionara**

**Judy: eso espero por amor pero espero que mi paciencia aguante**


	7. FRACASOS

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS (SI ES QUE ALGUIEN ESTA LEYENDO) DISCULPEN EL ATRASO. PERO AL FIN TERMINO EL SEGUNDO SEMESTRE DE LA PREPARATORIA Y LO LOGRE. SALI CON LA MAS ALTA CALIFICACION. TENGO EL PRIMER LUGAR CON 9.8, SE QUE NO ES LA CALIFICACION MAXIMA PERO CUANDO MENOS TENGO EL TITULO DEL PRIMER LUGAR. TODOS EN MI ESC. ME FELICITARON EN ESPECIAL MIS AMIGOS. ADORO A ESOS CHICOS. ESTAREMOS SALIENDO A VER PELICULAS Y TODO ESO. PERO JAMAS OLVIDARE QUE TENGO TODAVIA HISTORIAS PENDIENTE QUE HACER. ASI QUE DISFRUTEN.**

**Cap. 7: fracasos**

**Cindy: te lo dije Jimmy. Sabía que eso pasaría, ellos habían funcionado como pareja a causa de la decisión de tu padre.**

**Jimmy: si ok. Tenias razón pero a mí me parece demasiado injusto con mi padre, ¿Por qué tiene que ser el que cambie por el bien de su matrimonio?, si mi mamá lo quisiera lo querría así como ahora es. Y serian felices.**

**Cindy: que quieres dar a entender, ¿Qué tu padre no se transforme en un idiota a pesar de que eso significaría la separación de tus padres?**

**Jimmy: es que si ambos se quisieran de verdad se aguantarían sin tantos disfraces.**

**Cindy: si pero tu padre está dispuesto a todo.**

**Jimmy: pero es injusto, ¿Por qué dar todo por alguien que no te quiere como eres?**

**Cindy: simplemente porque amas a aquella persona, ¿acaso tú no sacrificarías todo por mí?**

**Jimmy: si, por supuesto que sí.**

**Cindy: ¿entonces?**

**Jimmy: pero es que…le están pidiendo a mi papá que prácticamente renuncie a lo más preciado.**

**Cindy: me sorprendes.**

**Jimmy: ¿Por qué?**

**Cindy: no estás nada convencido ni de acuerdo por el sacrificio que ha hecho tu papá.**

**Jimmy: perdona por intentar pensar desde una cierta perspectiva. Pero es que…para serte sincero no me agrada la idea de que polos iguales se repelen, ¿te has dado cuenta?, cuenta de que quiero que se quieran como son por…**

**Cindy: ¿acaso estas pensando que tu y yo no funcionaremos?**

**Jimmy: no es por eso si no que…**

**Cindy: ¡Jimmy claro que sí! ¡Tienes miedo de que tú y yo corramos el mismo camino!**

**Jimmy: si ellos después de tanto tiempo de quererse se están separando por un simple cambio.**

**Cindy: ¡claro que se quieren! ¡si no fuera así tu no existirías! ¡Y yo no tendría razones!**

**Jimmy: si pero, si no pueden con esto entonces su amor no es real, entonces tú y yo seremos así.**

**Cindy: es decir que ¿temes abandonar tu inteligencia por mí o temes que yo sea más lista que tú?**

**Jimmy: no es eso.**

**Cindy: no es necesario que ambos cambiemos, nosotros somos diferentes, tú no eres un genio cobarde, yo no soy cobarde, saldremos adelante como en el Crono Arco. ¿A que le temes?**

**Jimmy: ¡a que no nos soportemos como para estar juntos! ¡Como para NO vivir como mis padres! ¡A que nuestro orgullo llegue más lejos que otra cosa!**

**Cindy: eso quedaría de tu parte, porque de la mía, pienso seguir…un segundo ¿temes que yo no te tenga la suficiente paciencia? ¿Estás desconfiando de mi?**

**Jimmy: ¡míranos!, seguimos discutiendo**

**Cindy: porque es parte de todo, no puede ser feliz todo, nuestras discusiones fueron los que nos llevaron a conocernos y a saber que nos gusta y que no.**

**Jimmy: de cierto modo compréndeme, simplemente no puedo asimilar que el amor de mis padres se baso en una absurda decisión.**

**Cindy: date cuenta de lo que hiciste, quizás después de todo devolverle la inteligencia a tu papá no fue la mejor decisión.**

**Jimmy: lo sé, esto debe tener una solución solo que aun no la encuentro.**

**Cindy: y no la encontraras si no lo aceptas antes.**

**Jimmy: es que no es lo único que anda por mi cabeza, también está el concurso científico para los premios nobel y aun no he arreglado mi invento por completo.**

**Una semana después….**

**Judy: te aguante todo lo que pude**

**Hugh: pues no fue mucho tiempo.**

**Judy: eres un engreído**

**Hugh: si y tú serás alguien que no irá al premio nobel de su hijo.**

**Judy: Ustedes así lo buscaron porque ambos desperdiciaron más tiempo en preparar ese ridículo invento que el invento que nos regresaría la vida, nuestra vida. Ahí se ve lo que ambos prefirieron**

**Hugh: ¡Judy no!**

**Judy: espero que se diviertan.**

**¿QUIEN GANARA EL CONCURSO?**

**¿PODRA JIMMY CONCENTRARSE Y ARREGLAR LO DE SUS PAPAS?**

**¿ A QUIEN LE HARA CASO A LO JUSTO O A SU CONCIENCIA?**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CHICOS. ESPERO GUSTOSAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS**


	8. CONCURSO

**esta vez antes de comenzar con mi historia quiero contarles algo. Me identifico mucho con Jimmy por que. el amor de mi vida es un chico muy muy inteligente. Somos los mejores amigos. Si somos los mejores amigos por que nos ayudamos incondicionalmente. pero siempre siempre nos la pasamos peleando. nos contradecimos mutuamente. Encontramos siempre algo mal con nuestros comentarios,.Nos contamos de todo. escucho todo sobre su novia. pero en cuanto a calificaciones no podemos vernos. Siempre competimos en ello. Si el me gana me lo restriega y si le gano. bueno ya se imaginaran. pero siempre quedamos empatados y es por ello que todo queda x la paz. es un sentimiento demasiado raro. El sabe que puedo llegar a ser una gran persona y me lo ha dicho. pero tambien juega a ganarme. Incluso cuando ve que lo he perdido Todo. Un dia se lo pregunte. le pregunte por que jugaba a ganarme. Por que le gustaba sacarme de quisio o contradecirme y me contesto: 1. por que es divertido. 2. por que es facil molestarte y hacerte reir. 3. se que peleamos y podemos contradecirnos pero que no llegara a una separacion. y 4. por que eres una gran competencia. una buena contricante en todos los aspectos. pero esta vez creimos que ambos empatariamos con el 9.8 y resulta que no. en el ultimo examen le gane por un punto. Lo que provoco que en Quimica sacara 10 y no 9, y Le gane. !le gane con 9.9 de calificacion! Estaba sumamente feliz. Y tenia la necesidad de decirselo. yo no lo encontraba. me estaba quemando por dentro por que no lo veia. Por que no podia decirle. Cuando me lo encontre solo me dijo: Vienes a decirme que me ganaste. Muy bien. Felicidades. señorita compermiso. Fue algo tan frio. ¿por que habria el de molestarse? el tambien me hace lo mismo. y fue ahi donde encontre la respuesta. Se molesto por que estas son calificaciones finales. Por que esta calificacion es sumamente dificil. es la suamtoria de Todo un año de rivalidad y amistad. disculpen si les aburri. Y perdon por la tardanza en este cap. pero lo que me sucedio me dio una nueva idea. Por ello terminare esta historia muy pronto. que sin duda alguna se tratara de Jimmy neutron. ahora solo tengo una pregunta ¿Soy Cindy O Soy Jimmy? **

**Cap. 8:**

**Jimmy: es increíble que ni siquiera vaya a ir**

**Cindy: tú te lo buscaste, le diste más importancia al concurso que a arreglar la situación. Pero ya es tarde mejor tranquilízate y da todo en el concurso.**

**Jimmy: te ves hermosa con tu vestido azul marino con tu media cola, debajo de la luz con tu hermosa sonrisa. ¿Sabes?, antes no creía en la suerte y ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo mucha. Que irónico ¿no crees?**

**Cindy: deja de decir tonterías y vámonos que pronto comenzara el concurso y el ganador no debe llegar tarde…solo pondré tu invento en el hipercubo y nos vamos.**

**Jimmy: ¡Goddard! ¡Chico ven acá! (se inco) ¿quién es mi chico favorito? ¿Quién es la mejor mascota del mundo? ¿El mejor amigo del novio?**

**Cindy: solo no te encariñes mucho si no me pondré celosa.**

**Jimmy: ¿quieres irte como se debe? O… ¿Prefieres dejarlo en mis manos?**

**Cindy: te quieres ir en el deslizador ¿cierto?**

**Jimmy: Si ¿ándale si?**

**La chica suspira, no puede dejar de verlo y mucho menos cuando aun actúa como un niño.**

**Cindy: algún día tendrás que crecer Jimmy.**

**Jimmy: si lo sé. Pero mientras tanto vámonos en el deslizador.**

**Los chicos se subieron al deslizador mientras que Hugh se iría en el automóvil. Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron que era un lugar enorme. Era como una especie de sala de cine. El lugar era muy elegante. Los asientos eran de color rojo. Hasta adelante había como una especie de tarima o banqueta. En realidad el lugar era como los lugares típicos en donde se entregaban los trofeos. También había como camerinos en donde todos estaban preparando para sus inventos en las diferentes categorías. La gente estaba llegando todos muy bien vestidos. Las Damas lucían sus vestidos algunos eran extravagantes y otros eran sencillos pero muy elegantes. Los caballeros vestían smoking. Todos muy bien arreglados. Hugh no era la excepción, era la primera vez que se vestía así desde la boda con Judy. Judy la mujer que debía amar toda su vida. Jimmy se despidió de su novia y su padre y se fue con Goddard hacia los camerinos. Comenzó a armar su invento con ayuda de Goddard y solo faltaba que su conejillo de indias llegara para esperar su turno de presentarse. El tiempo pasó y el turno del genio se acercaba. Carl no aparecía por ningún lado. Cindy también se preocupo y fue hablar con Jimmy.**

**Cindy: no contestan el teléfono ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**Jimmy: no lo sé. Para presentarme debo de probar mi invento y para eso necesito a Carl.**

**Cindy: entonces…utilízame.**

**Jimmy: ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, eso significaría dar a relucir tu miedo.**

**Cindy: eso no importa. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.**

**Jimmy: pero tú no eres mi conejillo de indias. Tú eres mi socio. Mi mano derecha.**

**Hugh: lo hare yo. Tranquilos.**

**Jimmy: pero... ¿estás seguro?**

**El invento de Jimmy era así: Era una especie de casco conectado a un gran máquina (del tamaño de Goddard). Al colocarlo en la cabeza la imagen se proyectaba en la computadora que de igual manera estaba conectada a la maquina. Hugh se sentó y se coloco el casco. Las imágenes se estaban reproduciendo en la laptop. Hugh estaba bajo una hipnosis. Bajo un sueño. En donde él ya no tenía dominio de su mente, de sus sueños y pesadillas. Las imágenes eran muy claras. Hugh estaba en una escena oscura. Se hallaban desde lejos dos luces. La primera y la más brillante luz venia desde lejos. Era una chica que se estaba yendo del lugar. Era Judy. La segunda era su hijo que de igual manera se iba pero a lado iba una chica. No era exactamente Cindy. Solo era una chica. La Maquina Había comenzado hacer chispas. La computadora empezaba hacer humo y Hugh estaba a punto de incendiarse la cabeza. Jimmy lo apago y le quito a su padre el invento. De pronto hizo la maquina se incendio.**

**Jimmy: Goddard alerta C-15. **

**Goddard se coloco en los brazos de su amo. Este tomo la cola del cachorro y comenzó a sacar el agente extintor de fuego que normalmente se usan en los extintores de soda-acida.****Las substancias químicas que intervienen en su carga, son el ****bicarbonato de sodio**** y el ****ácido sulfúrico****. La pequeña llama se apago. Hugh estaba tirado en el suelo pues aun no despertaba. Cindy corrió hacia Hugh y le comenzó hablar. Este despertó poco a poco pero con desesperación. Se levanto, vio a su hijo.**

**Jimmy: Lo siento papá. Siento haber destruido tu vida.**

**Hugh: ¿ahora lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes el sacrificio?**

**Jimmy: pero es que yo necesito un modelo a seguir y que mejor…**

**Hugh: ¡mírate! ¡Eres quien eres sin necesidad de tener mi apoyo!**

**Jimmy: siempre la tuve. Hasta tenia provecho de ello.**

**Hugh: mientras olvídalo. Todavía hay un concurso por ganar. ¿Dime que harás?**

**Jimmy: improvisar. Tendré que usar algún invento que tenga Goddard. ¡ya se! La pirámide de cristal! Es lo que tiene Goddard en este momento. **

**El nombre de Jimmy ya había sido anunciado. Estaba frente al jurado. Se hallaba nervioso pues sabía que su invento no era de ayuda para la humanidad. Pero era su única salvación.**

**Jimmy: buenas noches. Mi nombre es James Issac Neutrón y vengo a presentarles…**

**Fue interrumpido por Goddard quien estaba volando y que traía el casco que haría un idiota a su padre. Goddard se lo dejo caer en la mano y luego se fue por Hugh que lo tomo con su mano mecánica y lo llevo enfrente del jurado dejándolo caer desde lo alto. Todos en la sala comenzaban a murmurar. **

**Jimmy: Damas y caballeros. Estimado jurado calificado**

**¿ganara Jimmy el concurso?**

**¿resultara el invento?**

**¿sera pronto el final?**

**descubranlo en el proximo capitulo besos y abrazos**


	9. ARREGLO

**Agradesco a las personas que han leido mis historias a **

**May**

**JANNEKNIGHT11 **

**Sombra de Maldad **

**mimi-serenety **

**Latinvortex **

**JayLopez **

**osval18 **

**oceangirl24 **

**acosta perez jose ramiro **

**la ninfa de la luna**

**InGrId91 **

**osval18 **

**acosta perez jose ramiro **

**Sthefynice **

**KillaCAD **

**May-chi **

**Pantera**

**neutron 62**

**JORGE**

**NightStar24.0 **

**Mirist**

**GRAX X TODO lOS KIERO MUCHO! tambien he subido una nueva historia x q esta esta x finalizar. Pido que me apoyen y lean**

**"el diario de Cindy" kiero y gracias hee**

**Capitulo 9: Arreglo.**

**Jimmy: Damas y caballeros. Estimado jurado calificador. ¿Están todos hartos que algunas personas sean demasiado absurdas? ¿O que sean demasiado inteligentes? Les presento el nuevo (Jimmy aun no le había puesto un nombre oficial ¿Cómo llamarlo?) El "Drena Cerebro ocho mil" con la misma tecnología de atontamiento que se usan en algunas estaciones de radio. (Algunos soltaron risas) Este artefacto tiene la capacidad de convertir a las personas en seres inteligentes o en estúpidos. ****Solo invertiré la polaridad de la valencia en los electrones. Para el tipo de ocasión. Hay ocasiones que se necesita la inteligencia para aprobar exámenes. Entre otras cosas pero… antes de seguir con mi discurso. Quisiera decir que es el peor invento jamás inventado. El peor invento en mi poder por el momento.**

**Todos volvieron a cuchichear algo impresionados por lo dicho. Más aun estando en medio de un concurso.**

**Jimmy: lo usé con mi padre y me equivoque. Creí que este artefacto sería la solución pero no es así. Cada uno es como es. Y tiene diferentes habilidades que los hacen ser valiosos. La inteligencia no lo puede ser todo. Aunque para mi si lo sea. No todos podemos tener los mismos ideales. Las mismas metas y los mismos sacrificios. Por lo tanto este invento es… bueno no se le puede dar un uso en donde no cause problemas. Ahora quisiera poder volver a la normalidad a mi papá. **

**Hugh se coloco el casco. Jimmy aplasto en el casco un botón que decía "normalidad" y de pronto comenzó a surgir una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de su padre. Este cayó al suelo. Y se levanto rápidamente.**

**Hugh: otra vez, otra vez, otra vez. Quiero esa descarga eléctrica. Es como una especie de cosquillas con dosis de dolor. (Todos lo veían casi atónitos) ¡Mira! ¡Tengo la atención de todos! Cantare mi canción de cuak cuak así hacen los patos. Y 1.2.3. Goddard volvió a parecer por los aires y con su mano mecánica saco de su espalda una venda. Envolviendo completamente a Hugh sacándolo así de ahí. Todos rieron nuevamente.**

**Jimmy: Gracias por su atención y espero que…**

**Fue nuevamente interrumpido por Goddard quien estaba nuevamente volando por los aires, convertido ahora en una moto. Saco su mano mecánica tomo a Jimmy y lo subió a su espalda. Jimmy voló alrededor de la sala y luego lo dejo de nuevo enfrente del jurado.**

**Jimmy: gracias por alegrarme Goddard.**

**Goddard: Fue un placer.**

**Todos nuevamente se sorprendieron. Y Comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que uno de los jurados (que al parecer se llamaba Frank pregunto: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Jimmy: am…verán...él es mi mejor amigo. Mi confidente. El que me salva de todo y de todos. Se llama Goddard. Es un perro robot con más de un millón de usos.**

**-¿Por qué Goddard?- pregunto la muchacha que también era jurado.**

**Jimmy: Goddard en honor de ****Robert Hutchings Goddard. ****Fue un pionero en el campo de los cohetes y aunque al principio sus teorías fueron totalmente ridículas al final seria llamado como uno de los padres de los cohetes espaciales. Y como mi perro robot puede volar y me encantan los cohetes. Decidí llamarlo así.**

**Frank: ¿y cuáles son sus usos?**

**Jimmy: ****Goddard está equipado con una gran variedad de invenciones dentro de sí mismo para mis propios fines y/o necesidades. Me puede servir como extintor. Como moto voladora. Está equipado de materiales que suelo usar como lupas. Mantas. Tiene una mano robótica que puede pasarme las cosas. Hacer masaje. ****Said inventions are usually displayed whenever it would serve the plot to cheat Jimmy's way out of trouble.****También me ofrece opciones para elegir cuando no se qué hacer. O cuando no quiero pensar. ****Goddard is able to speak in Jimmy's voice, presumably through recordings.**** Goddard es capaz de hablar. También tiene un radar que me facilita encontrar a ciertas personas. También emitir voces ya grabadas anteriormente. Tiene instalada una cámara que graba las 24 horas por si necesito algún tipo de evidencia. Tiene una inmensa memoria. Y lo mejor de todo es que, como mascota a pesar de ser robot ofrece mucho cariño y compasión, te es fiel. Jamás desobedece pero también tiene la voz de la razón. Sabe pensar y actuar por sí solo. Y sobre todo tiene sentimientos. Y como amigo es el mejor que he tenido.**

**La gente termino de aplaudir y Jimmy se fue del lugar haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano. Cindy fue tras él y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo sintiendo una energía positiva, un alivio. Un suspiro.**

**Jimmy: ¿Por qué le ordenaste a Goddard que me trajera ese invento?**

**Cindy: yo…es que…simplemente se me ocurrió.**

**Jimmy: ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste tú?**

**Cindy: me pareció que como entrada sería mejor Goddard. Y que sabrías manejar la situación. **

**Sheen: ¿amigo? ¿Goddard es tu mejor amigo?**

**Carl: ¿Por qué nunca tenemos crédito en tus inventos?**

**Sheen: Si, nosotros somos más útiles que los ratones de laboratorio.**

**Carl: ¿nos estas comparando con unos ratones?**

**Sheen: (con voz tenue) es que de pequeño había una caricatura de ratones de laboratorio (soltó una risa)**

**Jimmy: ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Se supone que ustedes me ayudarían.**

**Sheen: es que nos quedamos dormidos y…**

**Cindy: Sheen….d****i**** la verdad.**

**Carl: ¡odio la presión! ¡Diré todo! ¡Nos perdimos!**

**Todos rieron hasta Hugh que se veía algo desanimado.**

**Jimmy: papá lo siento. En serio pido perdón. **

**Fue hermoso lo que dijiste es tu presentacion. Al final de todo reflexionaste con lo de tus padres.**

**Jimmy: Esa decisión fue de mi padre. No podía ser yo quien tomara una decisión condenándolo a la soledad solo por hacer lo que yo quería. Por mi conveniencia. Desafortunadamente lo arregle demasiado tarde.**

**Hugh: no fue así Jimbo. Amo mi nuevo amigo pato ¡mira ahí esta!**

**Jimmy: (susurrando) Cindy… le digo que no veo nada**

**Cindy: No creo. (En voz alta) Sr. Neutrón es muy hermoso.**

**Sheen: (acercándose al amigo imaginario) Mucho gusto.**

**Hugh: ese es su pico.**

**Sheen: si. Lo se.**

**Hugh: lástima que no está mi Judy para verla y decirle cuanto siento el haber sido un genio presumido.**

**La rubia subió una ceja mirando hacia Neutrón en señal de que él también es un engreído.**

**Judy: si lo escuche Hugh. (Todos voltearon a verla)**

**Jimmy: ¡mamá! (corrió abrazarla) perdona todo pero mira, papá ya es normal de nuevo.**

**Hugh: si no me crees pregúntale a mi amigo pato.**

**Judy: vi absolutamente todo. Desde tu presentación hasta…hasta lo de tu padre.**

**Hugh: Te amo linda.**

**Judy: Yo también te amo. A eso vine. Vine a sacrificarme por ti y si deseas tú inteligencia yo…**

**Hugh hizo como pato y la beso. Jimmy y Cindy hicieron muecas de entre qué lindo y asco. Era la primera vez que veían a dos adultos besándose. Era un beso tímido por respeto a los niños. Una tercera voz se escucho " A continuación diremos los lugares para cada una de las etapas".**

**Jimmy: Podemos seguir charlando de los asuntos familiares en otro lugar. No c reo ganar Nada.**

**La voz se escuchaba por doquier. Este era un señor de belleza regular, tés morena y cabello negro. Vestía de smoking. Estaba anunciando los nombres de los primeros lugares según las categorías que eran: Mejor artefacto ya creado en etapas Juvenil y adulto. Mejor invento reciclable etapas juvenil y adulto. Mejor invento medicinal en ambas etapas. Mejor invento en ayuda al mundo. Entre otras categorías más pequeñas.**

**Los aplausos se escuchaban con frecuencia. Tanto para los primeros, segundos y terceros lugares para cada categoría. "En la categoría mejor invento en ayuda al mundo el tercer lugar es para…antes de seguir con la premiación en esta última categoría queremos agradecer cada una de las personas que se mantuvieron persistentes en cada uno de sus proyectos. Y admitir que serán grandes personas ya sea en ingeniería química, física, mecánica o electrónica. Que ya son grandes por haber concursado a nivel estatal. Ya que para Retroville Texas es un honor poder premiar a las futuras generaciones. " "El tercer lugar es para..**


	10. CAUSA Y EFECTO

**DamasY caballeros...Lo que el mundo estaba esperando...El Final de esta Historia...Espero que el fin haiga Sido de su agrado Y que haiga Transmitido lo que queria...sentimientos...angustia y necesidad de leer...he entregado Mi corazon con Ustedes Con el Finc "el final de los dias" y esta historia...Y espero Con ansias Volver a sus pantallas con Una Nueva Historya que Ya tengo "el Diario de Cindy". Muchas Gracias Por seguirme Y por apoyarme en algo que Para mi Es sumamente Importantes...Agradesco profundamente a :**

**May**

**JANNEKNIGHT11 **

**Sombra de Maldad **

**mimi-serenety **

**Latinvortex **

**JayLopez **

**osval18 **

**oceangirl24 **

**acosta perez jose ramiro **

**la ninfa de la luna**

**InGrId91 **

**osval18 **

**acosta perez jose ramiro **

**Sthefynice **

**KillaCAD **

**May-chi **

**Pantera**

**neutron 62**

**JORGE**

**NightStar24.0 **

**Mirist**

**Loba**

**Muchas Gracias Y espero De corazon que me sigan apoyando Y sin mas preambulos Les dejo el Final.**

**Capitulo 10: Causa y efecto**

"**El tercer lugar es para James Issac Neutrón con: Drena cerebro ocho mil."**

**Cindy abrazo a Jimmy quien de pronto dejo de escuchar la premiación y todas las voces junto con los aplausos. El genio había aterrizado en su propio subconsciente en donde nada más se escuchaba él. "ya lo sabías Jimmy" "estabas totalmente consciente." El chico subió a recoger su premio, sonrió hacia los ganadores pero aun seguía pensando. **

**Sheen: ¡alto ahí! ¡Jimmy debería ganar el primer lugar! ¡Ya lo verán!**

**Unos guardias sacaron a Sheen del lugar mientras que este gritaba y pataleaba mientras que se escuchaba que decía: "creen que me asustaran", lo electrocutaron. "Para su información no me dolió" "ah ese último si" "de acuerdo el cabezón no gano" "me rindo"**

**La voz aun siguió hablando dando unos últimos agradecimientos: Como último premio de la noche. Como mejor invento totalmente nuevo, innovador y eficiente. Indiscutiblemente por unanimidad del jurado calificador es para James Issac Neutrón con: Goddard el perro robot. **

**Goddard ladro "Brak Brak" y subió velozmente hacia su amo. El perrito recibió el trofeo con su mano mecánica y luego se la entrego a su fiel amo James. Las ovaciones se escuchaban acompañadas de muchos aplausos y silbidos con mucha intensidad. Era un día que sin duda nuestro genio no olvidaría. El inicio (quizás) de su carrera como niño inventor, científico o incluso genio. La gente comenzó a irse y los chicos también. Los chicos se fueron en el deslizador mientras que Judy y Hugh en el auto. Luego entraron a la casa Cindy y Judy prepararían la cena y los chicos se quedaron en la sala.**

**Jimmy: papá…¿no te arrepientes de ser de nuevo tonto?. Sin ofender.**

**Hugh: no. Fue una decisión en donde estaba seguro. Como nunca en mi vida, James, sea como sea amo a tu madre y si volverme tonto significa comprenderla y estar siempre con ella entonces ganare, además tener cerebro cansa demasiado**

**Hugh: ¿es un pato de peluche lo que hay ahí? (lo tomo) O pero cuanto amo a los patos, pato, pato, pato, Jim, Jam, Jimbo jeje me voy por un pay**

**Jimmy: ese es el Hugh que conozco, que diga mi papá. Creo que después de todo será mejor así. Aunque he de admitir que es divertido convivir con alguien igual que mi padre.**

**Sheen: es por ello que somos tus mejores amigos.**

**Jimmy: he pensado agrandar mi círculo de amigos. Es broma (sonrio)**

**Carl: ahora no me siento tan inferior a tu papá, aunque antes tenía oportunidad con…**

**Jimmy: Nunca tuviste oportunidad con mi mamá gordito.**

**Carl: ya lo se.**

**Cindy: sabía qué harías lo correcto (interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico)**

**Jimmy: ahora a reanudar mi vida**

**Cindy: vamos a ver cómo le pide perdón a tu mamá**

**Los chicos salieron corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a la cocina, Hugh tenía un pato de peluche en la mano mientras que hacía reír a Judy. Mientras que esta preparaba la cena.**

**Hugh: señora Neutrón, ¿quiere un besito?, diga que si soy solo un peluche, ¿me perdonas?**

**Judy: es una de las razones de mí existir, si te perdono**

**Y se dieron un cálido beso mientras que Jimmy quería vomitar**

**Jimmy: es asqueroso**

**Cindy: ¿mis besos son asquerosos?**

**Jimmy: linda es diferente, me refería a…**

**Cindy: (sonriendo) lo se**

**Sheen: ¿y si tus papis deciden tener un bebe? Un segundo ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?**

**Jimmy: ¿Qué pregunta haces Sheen? ¿Sabías que a veces eres ridículo?**

**Carl: si Sheen. Las cigüeñas hacen a los bebes y los mandan como paquetes. **

**Los niños se quedaron discutiendo. Cindy y Jimmy se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el jardín hasta tirarse en el suelo, viendo las estrellas.**

**Jimmy: quizás y papá siempre hizo lo correcto, polos positivos no pueden estar juntos.**

**Cindy: solo en física, además ¿desde cuándo te preocupa romper las reglas?**

**Jimmy: es distinto. Esta vez te involucro.**

**Cindy: Siempre he estado involucrado a pesar de que supuestamente no éramos amigos.**

**Jimmy: es verdad. A pesar de que fuimos grandes rivales siempre te enredaba en mis proyectos.**

**Cindy no dijo nada estaba pensando.**

**Jimmy: además en matemáticas signos iguales siempre dan positiva. Así que todo saldrá bien.**

**Cindy: pero como dijiste en tu presentación. La inteligencia no lo es todo. Aunque para ti sí. Supongo que te referías a la ciencia. Y si tus pap****as pasaron por esto. Y si ellos al final de todo hicieron un sacrificio. Pues no sé si podamos lograrlo. No sé si después de todo podamos elegir.**

**Jimmy: Eso no importara. Tú tienes la iniciativa y sé que tu orgullo o el mío no serán más fuertes que la razón. Como tú lo dijiste ¿Desde cuándo nos importa seguir las reglas? ¿Desafiar a la realidad?**

**Cindy: bueno viéndolo desde una perspectiva positiva, las leyes o teorías tienen razón. Todo tiene una causa y efecto. La causa es el amor y el efecto es la felicidad. La causa es tu forma de ser y el efecto es que me hace apreciarte.**

**Jimmy: tienes razón, Cindy te amo**

**Cindy: yo también sin importar quien sea más inteligente, yo si quiero estar contigo**

**Jimmy: si así quieres. No debo negártelo.**

**Cindy: en absoluto, siempre te esperé y solo llegaste a mí.**

**Jimmy: dicen que el que busca encuentra.**

**Se quedaron callados esperando a ser llamados para la cena. Esperando así nuevas y locas aventuras con sus amigos. Hugh y Judy habían estado escondidos escuchando a los niños.**

**Hugh: les decimos que después de que me golpee en la cabeza y estaba en el hospital. Tu padre obtuvo mejor empleo y te marchaste luego. Y yo te busque y no te encontré y diez años después regresaste a Retroville nos volvimos a conocer y ahora tenemos nuestra historia de amor completada. Se los décimos para que no comentan el error de desperdiciar diez años. O para que no se preocupen y sepan que en un futuro serán felices. **

**Judy: No. Que todo suceda como se debe. Y si en el lapso del tiempo ocurre algo y nunca se encuentran significara que su historia no será igual que la nuestra.**

**Hugh: o tal vez sí. Aunque los signos zodiacales dice que son uno para el otro. Él es picis y ella es géminis. Ellos estarán bien.**

**Judy: Hugh….**

**Hugh: ¿Qué corazón?**

**Judy: yo no creo en esas cosas. **

**Hugh: m...está bien.**

**Ambos regresaron a la cocina.**

**FIN**


End file.
